


Rewind|倒带

by THGINK



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THGINK/pseuds/THGINK
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rewind|倒带

沉寂许久的阿塔霍兰因为一位不速之客的到来而热闹了起来。哦，其实也不能算作不速之客，这位小姐身份贵重，是如今阿塔霍兰的新主人亲自带来的。她跟在金发的元素神明身后，把惊叹传遍阿塔霍兰每个洞穴和走廊。

“所以——你把我叫来要做什么？”Anna背着手，把头伸到Elsa面前略带调皮地笑着。站在她身旁的Elsa也不说话，只是抿着一丝坏笑，又顺手摸了摸披在Anna身上暗红色的披肩。虽说有魔法护着Anna，Elsa还是把妈妈的披肩披在了Anna身上，聊胜于无吧，这会儿披肩上已经铺上了一层细小的冰晶。

Elsa估摸着，在性急的Anna快忍不住时一挥手，嘴角的那丝坏笑终于绽放出来，这让Anna有一瞬的缓神，她想起小时候姐姐总是带她调皮捣蛋的日子，而Elsa接下来的话一下子把她拉回现实。

“带你来看看你小时候真正的回忆，顺便……算是兑现堆雪人的承诺？”Elsa笑着说。

顺着Elsa刚才挥手的方向看去，冰面上凭空出现了一张雪做的床，一个白嫩嫩的小人正吃力地向上攀着，赫然就是个小版的冰雪Anna。

“Wait，what？”Anna在看清那个短手短脚的雪娃娃就是小时候的自己时一脸拒绝，略带难以置信地质问她的姐姐，“嚯——Elsa？我有理由怀疑你这段时间一直躲在阿塔霍兰不肯出来，是因为你一直在这儿翻我的童年糗事！”

Elsa轻声笑了笑，“Well Anna，如果你把这类事都归为‘童年糗事’的话，那你的糗事可数不胜数。”Elsa语气中满是轻松调侃，“不过好在，在我看来你小时候很可爱的，”她又扯了扯Anna的披肩，这披肩在刚才就一直歪着，继续道，“长大了也可爱，”Elsa补充，“Anna一直都很可爱啊。”说完，她朝面前扬了扬下巴，似乎在说——不信你继续看呀！

小雪人Anna终于爬上了床，正努力摇醒她姐姐，在被姐姐推下床后，又坚持不懈地开始了第二轮的爬床行动。站在一旁的Anna看着这一幕，显然有些不忍直视，她揉了揉额头，撇了一眼Elsa，她姐姐已然沉浸在面前萌化了的一幕中。

“唔……Elsa？”她试探着想让自家姐姐把注意力从蠢萌的小Anna身上挪开。

“嗯？”Elsa正一脸慈爱地看着小时候的Anna和她自己，她们这会儿正猫着腰、捂着嘴、四眼弯弯，她们偷偷溜进深深的走廊，穿过层层的月光，将明亮的铠甲和精美的油画一一抛在脑后。

“Elsa——”Anna拖长了语调，不过显然她又一次失败了。

那边两个小雪人牵着手，跑进宽敞的大厅，Elsa正认真看着小小的自己摩拳擦掌，看着小小的Anna翘首以盼。

“我说……上周五的家庭聚会……我等了你很久……”Anna故意让自己的声音显得有些失落，这让Elsa暂时放下了那边的热闹，有些忧心地望了过来。

“抱歉Anna，我一时忘了时间……”

“咳嗯，我是说，哦！不用道歉Elsa，我以前也常常……嗯……贪玩忘记时间……咳……”说着她有些尴尬地撇了一眼正在滚雪球的姐妹俩，“我很能理解你。北地的沧海桑田和阿伦戴尔的风风雨雨可是一个个很长——很复杂的故事，就像我们小时候看的小画本。啊，扯远了……不过说真的，我没想到拖住你脚步的居然是这些……这些……‘我们’！对，这些‘我们’！Elsa，你宁可看这些假人也不回来陪我？”

“哦Anna，不是这样的，我当时确实在研究阿伦戴尔的历史……不对，这不是重点，我很抱歉忘记了时间，”Elsa显得有些着急，但当她意识到无论怎么解释错误已经发生时，她泄了气垮下了肩膀，“Anna……我想我真是糟透了……”

“嘿Elsa，我并没有指责你的意思，而且你看，为了弥补我，我现在在哪儿？”Anna张开双手转了个圈，“——阿塔霍兰！这可是我盼了好久的福利。嘿Elsa，”Anna察觉到她亲爱的姐姐又开始自怨自艾了起来，她马上又走到Elsa面前安慰她，“你一直都很好，之前是个好女皇，现在是个好神明……”

“但我从来都不是个好姐姐……”显然我们的女王陛下并不认同，她叹了一口气，准备转身离去，“我想我们今天就到这里吧，我让Gale和Nokk送你回去。”

“Wait wait wait，Elsa，我才刚到这儿呢，”Anna跑到她姐姐面前，看着自责的Elsa心软地一塌糊涂，“Elsa……你是不是好姐姐只有我说了能算，come on，你是我见过最厉害的姐姐了，”Elsa犹豫着停下脚步，“我唯一不太受得了的只有你把我关在门外，各种意义上的关在门外，”Anna说着对着她姐姐轻轻翻了个白眼，继续补充，“就像现在。”在看到Elsa又陷入自责之后又连忙补充道，“但你这回只是忘了时间而已不是吗？”Anna对Elsa安慰地笑着，然后郑重地咳嗽一声，向Elsa发出邀请，“所以Elsa，这周五的家庭聚会我们照常举行？”

“当然Anna，我只是……忘了时间……”Elsa起身走近她，用魔法帮她把一撮不听话的头发挂到耳后，“周五我们一定不见不散。”

“太好了！”Anna开心地原地跺了跺脚，那撮头发又跑出来了，不过Anna显然不怎么在意，“Olaf知道了一定会非常开心的，说起来Olaf又跑去哪玩了？”

“不是在那吗，”Elsa往某个方向指一指，小雪人Elsa正躲在刚堆好的“Olaf”身后，挥舞着白色的树枝，逗她妹妹开心。Anna有些受不了地揉着眉心，眼睁睁看着另一个“自己”蠢萌地扑过去亲了一大口雪人。身边的Elsa，温柔宠溺地笑着。

“Elsa，”她有些崩溃地说，“我有时确实不是很懂你的恶趣味。”

“继续往下看Anna，”Elsa变出一张舒服的沙发，和Anna一起坐了上去，接着说，“虽然我们聊过很多次这件事，但我总是想着，得找机会让你亲眼见见。”

眼前白色的小Anna越跳越高，小Elsa越加招架不住，也越来越不安，最终，她的魔法不小心击中了Anna。接下来便是一片兵荒马乱。

“哇哦……”Anna又呆呆地看好一会儿，看到爸爸给Elsa戴上手套，看到妈妈扑进他怀中哭泣，她才似乎终于有些回过神来，转头看向Elsa，“这就是你十三年把自己关在门里的真正原因？”看着Elsa点头，Anna有些不敢置信地再次确认道，“所以你被关在门里十三年，其实都是因为我贪玩闯祸害了你？Elsa，这对你不公平……你怎么可以……而我又怎么能……”Anna语无伦次地说着。

“哦，Anna……”Elsa无奈而宠溺地看着她，“你那会儿小，只是有些贪玩，也有些……太信任我了，”Elsa有些懊恼地转过头，“而我辜负了你的信任。”

“快别这么说Elsa，这明明是我的错，”Anna急忙起身绕到Elsa面前，“你一直都做的很好，而我们也从未放下彼此不是吗？”Anna讨巧地凑近Elsa，“别担心，you know you always have me～”

“来吧Elsa，我知道你需要什么，”在看到她姐姐逐渐软化下来的身形，Anna用力拍拍她身边的空位，“哦！Wait wait wait，不过既然我们现在在阿塔霍兰——Elsa！”Anna兴奋地看着她，动作和不久前那个等着姐姐施法的小Anna一模一样，“我们让妈妈为我们唱吧！Do the magic，Elsa，我可以申请倒带吗！”

“倒带吗——倒带吗——倒带吗——”

响亮的话尾在空旷的冰洞里回荡许久，以展示主人的激动兴奋之情。Anna将双手握在胸前，激动地等待着即将到来的魔法。

Elsa果然从不舍让她失望，轻轻一抬手，刚睡醒的小Anna还来不及打量空荡荡的房间又沉沉睡去，另一张床又被挪回原位。所有的一切都飞快地倒带着，寻找地精的马车退回城堡，昏迷的Anna重新笑闹。她们牵着手，合上大厅的大门，倒退着经过一排排银色的盔甲，一幅幅生动的油画。小Anna回到床上呼呼大睡，小Elsa被妈妈轻轻抱起又温柔放下。最后母女三人互相依偎着，继而妈妈的歌声轻轻响起。

Where the north wind meets the sea,   
那北风与海浪相遇之地，

There‘s a river full of memory,   
有一条河流流淌着回忆，

Sleep, my darling, safe and sound,   
睡吧宝贝一切安然无异，

For in this river all is found,   
在那河里藏着所有秘密，

In her waters, deep and true,   
河水深处真相难寻难觅，

Lay the answers and a path for you,   
答案与出路就摆在那里，

Dive down deep into her sound,   
循着声音潜入深深水底，

But not too far or you’ll be drowned……  
但别走远否则终将沉溺……

“Elsa……”一个略带低沉的声音在Elsa身后响起，唤着她的名字。

Elsa下意识地往身边的Anna看去，此时的Anna正舒坦地坐在沙发上，感动地看着眼前的一家三口相依相偎。

“Elsa。”那声音再一次响起，Elsa赶紧闭上眼睛，但她无比清晰地知道那就是Anna的声音，沙哑地颤抖着唤她，她做不到置之不理。Elsa只能回过头，那是另一个Anna。

“Elsa你看上去很不好，”这个Anna站到了她的面前，她的头发被包进厚重的帽子中，后背微微有些佝偻着，“我很担心你，你还好吗？”说着，她伸出手想要抚上Elsa的脸颊。“你需要休息，Elsa。”

你需要休息，Elsa。

指尖触上她脸颊的一瞬，太过冰冷的温度让Elsa一个激灵。母亲的歌声不知在何时停息，此时洞中万籁俱寂，唯有雪花摩擦的沙沙声淅淅沥沥。

Elsa茫然四顾，面前的Anna睁着空洞的大眼，嘴巴张合似乎还在说着什么；身旁的Anna自顾双手交握，低头看着前方；不远处的小Anna正呼呼大睡，小Elsa还被母亲捧在手心……但她们都是白色的。

“Anna？”她急促地呼吸着，像个溺水挣扎的旅人。她举目四望，空旷的阿塔霍兰洞中正下着大雪，北风呼啸，纷飞的雪花中“热闹”飞凡，正上演一场无声的派对——笑的、哭的、怒的、嗔的Anna或站、或坐、或跑、或跳地围绕在她或“她”的身边……但她们都是白色的。

目之所及，一片茫茫。

下一瞬，所有一切崩塌溃散。雪停了，风止了。当一切尘埃落定，只剩她一人孑然立于洞中。

北地的沧海桑田和阿伦戴尔的风风雨雨从来都不及你，而我却因此忘记了时间、错过了你……

许久，她终于慢慢蹲下，从身侧捡起一张破旧的披肩，花了些力气将冻硬的披肩展平，再小心翼翼地用魔法把破碎的部分补冻住。

洞里太过安静了，她想，于是她轻轻哼起了刚刚妈妈唱的歌。伴着若有若无的哼唱，她又在不远处找到一方吱呀作响的木头盒子、一张被薄冰覆盖的小卡片，几步远的地方还躺着一个同样冰冻住的小稻草人。她把这些一一补上一层薄冰，放进盒子中。她就这么佝偻着、缓慢地走在雪地中，一边哼唱着、一边翻找着、一边小心修补着。在翻出几件被冰雪盖住、已经看不出本来颜色的衣服后，她抱着它们，走向一处不起眼的角落。

她轻轻将木头盒子摆在一束冰封的向日葵边上。将披肩和衣服放置在另一边，小心翼翼扶正了一座城堡模型的塔尖，抚过一条青绿色的围巾、一个皮做的小挎包、一支精美的琉璃手镯……最后，她为每个物件，一一补上一层薄冰。

But not too far or you’ll be drowned……  
但别走远否则终将沉溺……

哼唱声断断续续回荡在空荡荡的大厅，Elsa含糊着歌词，转身从容地走进冰廊深处。她闲庭信步地向前走着，像是走过无数遍，没有一丝犹豫和停滞，甚至步伐渐渐欢快起来，像是赶赴一场期待已久的约会。然后，她在冰廊的尽头停下，抚了抚自己的长发，整了整自己的裙摆，走进了那个小小的冰洞。

在长长的冰廊深处，小小的冰洞中，面对着Elsa静静躺着一个人，她闭着眼似乎睡着了，神态安详，抿着嘴、对着门口的方向微笑着。她头发雪白，仅有一撮金红色垂在右侧脸颊。她面上满是细纹，但都被一层薄冰仔细抚平。

“Anna。”Elsa轻启双唇唤着她，却没发出一点声音，“Happy Friday……”她的妹妹安静地侧卧在那里小憩，仿佛她轻轻喊一声就会苏醒。

但她的姐姐又怎么舍得打扰她的好梦，她只是轻步走上前，温柔地将那撮红发勾到她耳后。而后躺在她身侧，虚搂着她沉沉睡去。

在那北风与海浪相遇之地，悠悠荡荡一声叹息。


End file.
